Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23)
Ben Tennyson is a hero and a former mogul in Dimension 23 in the series Ben 10: Omniverse. Ben 23 first appeared in Store 23. Background Ben 23 is a younger version of Ben from an alternate dimension. Max Tennyson died here around the time when Ben received the Omnitrix, and had to teach himself how to use it. Without Grandpa Max, he lacks the morals of his other counterpart, and became a rich and famous person over the years. Ben 23 has movie rights, endorsement deals, and uses aliens to make a lot of money. At this point in time, his greatest enemy was the Intellectuary and has not yet encountered greater enemies like Vilgax. Appearance Ben 23 chooses to reflect his amount of money by wearing lots of gold and accessories. He wears a black vest over his white shirt (revealing his short sleeves), a blue tie, ear rings and a medallion in the shape of the Omnitrix. Unlike Ben 10, Ben 23 has blue eyes instead of green and his hair is longer. He also wears a Bluetooth on his right ear which he uses to talk to his agent, and carries around a phone for texting. Personality In a sense, Ben 23 is the same as Ben was at 10-11, but without Grandpa Max to guide him, Ben 23 didn't learn that not all aliens were evil. To fill the void left by the passing of Max, Ben 23 immersed himself in fame and fortune. Unlike Ben 10 at 16, who tries to not let fame go to his head (as it has cost him dearly multiple times), Ben 23 has become overconfident, arrogant and reckless because of it. He also did not have the same sense of right and wrong and didn't want to use the Omnitrix to fight crime or help others in need. One quirk is the fact that he labels most of his aliens with unoriginal names. Like Ben in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien, this Ben announces his alien's name when transforming. Despite having unlocked around 50, (claimed 90), aliens unlocked on his Omnitrix, Ben 23 keeps only 23 in constant use. As stated with his version of Feedback, (formally Plug Man), whenever he introduces a 'new alien' to the public, he stops using one of his former ones and puts it into storage, in order to stage a comeback some time later and stoke the demand. He even suggested to Ben 10 on the advice of his agent to form a team-up. After meeting his dimensional counterpart, Ben 23 begins to become much more like him; he now seeks advice from the Azmuth of his world in place of Grandpa Max, hoping to make his dimension just as harmonious as Ben 10's. Ben 23, at first, disliked smoothies, much like 10-11 year old Ben. Powers and Abilities Ben 23 possesses an Omnitrix with a blue/gold color scheme (reflecting Ben's green/black or green/white). Ben 23's battle prowess is almost entirely self-taught and like original Ben when he was younger, Ben 23 tends to fight with reckless abandon in front of people and little in terms of strategy. At present, Ben 23 is currently being tutored by his dimension's Tetrax, Azmuth and Sevenseven. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Store 23'' (first appearance) Omnitrix Aliens Ben 23 has about 50 aliens (claimed about 90). He has some of Ben's aliens, but refers to them by different names. *Freezelizard (Articguana) *Charcoal Man (Heatblast) *Mr. Monkey (Spidermonkey) *Giant-Manster (Way Big)http://ben10.englishboard.net/t130p480-qa-with-matt-wayne#7266 *Feedback (originally Plug-Man; Feedback) *Vomit Man (Upchuck) *Dog-Nabbit (Wildmutt) *Rollaway (Cannonbolt) *Electricyeti (Shocksquatch) *Eye Guy (Eye Guy)http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/446157916668444962 *Build-A-Guy (Bloxx) *Mr. Mucky (Swampfire) *Speedyquick (XLR8)http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/517526842773633132 *Fastcat (Fasttrack) *Copy Copy (Echo Echo) *Alien 23 (Alien X ) Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **Ben 23 will return.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/441620564839262549 **Ben 23 doesn't have Molestachehttp://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/420803683459038329, Jetrayhttp://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/420744410892882271, or Rathhttp://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/520341664242353458 in his Omnitrix. **Ben 23 has XLR8.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/517189718186676623 **Ben 23 has Echo Echo. **Ben 23 does not have any aliens that Ben scanned or acquired in some way. See Also */Gallery/ References Category:Humans Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson Category:Alternate Timeline Characters Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Human Males Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Dimension 23 Category:Ben's Team Category:Allies Category:Omniverse Characters